Moonlight Feasting
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha on the beach one night and instantly feels that there is something strange about him. What she doesn't know is that he is a vampire, seeking human blood. (If your a Kikyo fan, you shouldn't read this! :) Inu-?
1. The Inviting

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha....though I would like too....  
  
Me: Now starting the story!  
  
Inuyasha: Great... another one of your stupid stories...  
  
Kagome: I like her stories!  
  
Inuyasha: You can't be serious!  
  
Me: Okay, no time for talk!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha licked his lips happily. "Ahhh..the taste of human blood!" He licked his fingers repeatedly as he fled to his hideout. He entered the quiet, dark room. Inuyasha saw that the sun was just beginning to rise from the nearby window.   
  
"Made it just in time!" said Inuyasha as he pulled the blind down. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she began to doze in the shower. "Ugh! Stop!" she told herself sternly. "This is the day Hojo will ask you out!" she said happily as she turned off the shower.  
  
"Kagome! Are you ready yet?" called her mom.  
  
"No, not yet!"  
  
"Well hurry up! It's already 8:56!"  
  
Kagome gasped. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she quickly threw her clothes on and ran down the stairs. She saw her mother shaking her head. "You just made it! I was about to leave!"  
  
Kagome gave her a weak smile. "Well lets go!" she cried as she pulled her mother out the door.  
  
Kagome groaned as her teacher began to talk about the ozone layer. Her best friend Sango sighed and ripped a small piece of paper off the corner of her notebook and threw it at a boy named Jaken.  
  
"HEY!" he whispered.  
  
Sango giggled. " Sorry dude!"  
  
Jaken shook his head and turned back to the teacher. "Great! Now I missed a whole page of notes!" Kagome heard him mutter.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She turned to her friend Sango. "What a loser!"  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
Kagome turned and saw that Hojo was looking a her. She smiled. He smiled back. Kagome turned to the front to see her teacher staring at her.  
  
"So Miss Higurashi, do you have something to share with the class?"  
  
"Um...no..."  
  
"Then please pay attention!"  
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Alright!" Sango laughed happily as everyone fled the boring classroom. "I was really dieing in there!" Sango said groaning.  
  
"Ugh..I know!" agreed Kagome. She turned and saw Hojo walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" he grinned at her.  
  
"Hi Hojo!" blushed Kagome.  
  
"Um...Kagome, I was...um wondering if you wanted to come to this beach party I'm having tonight."  
  
Kagome's whole face lit up. "Really? I mean...cool...yeah I guess I'll come..." she blushed again.  
  
"Great! It's at 10:00, well I'll see you around. Bye Kagome!" Hojo smiled and walked away.  
  
"Did you see that Sango!" Kagome cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, the guy's totally hung up on you!"  
  
Kagome tried to stop grinning. "He is not, he just invited me to a party...it doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Sure, whatever!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Come on, lets go to my house and celebrate!" 


	2. The Vampires wake

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha...Darn...  
  
Me: Well I think people like this story so I'm gonna write another chapter! :)  
  
Inuyasha: Yes please do!  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Inuyasha: No! Hahahahahah!  
  
SLAP  
  
Inuyasha: Owwww! What did you do that for!  
  
Kagome: Because you were being a jerk!  
  
Miroku: He's always a jerk!  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing here?  
  
Miroku: I'm in the story! :)  
  
Me: Kay, back to story!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha awoke at the sound of someones voice.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha could see his friend Miroku staring, down at him. "WHAT!?" yelled Inuyasha angerly.  
  
"Well sorry!" Miroku snapped.  
  
"Will you PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU WOKE ME UP!" snarled Inuyasha, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Me and the rest of the guys are hungry! Kikyo said we had to wait for your lazy ass to get up!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"So I decided to wake you! Oh yeah...there's something I have to tell you but since you won't get up..." Miroku said mysteriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"Fine! I'll get up!"  
  
"Good!" Miroku smiled. "Kikyo wants to talk to you..privately..." Miroku winked.  
  
"Ugh...Miroku you perv!" Inuyasha slapped him on the back and ran into the living room. He saw Kikyo leaning against the mantel of the fireplace. The logs cackled as they burned and Kikyo was watching the flames lick away the wood.  
  
"Kikyo..." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha...what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well, you keep sleeping in late when were are all getting hungry!"  
  
Inuyasha felt hurt for a moment but shook it away. "Sorry love."  
  
"It is alright."  
  
Miroku came running into the room. "Kouga is gone."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"He said he couldn't take it anymore, so he just... left."  
  
"When I get my hands on him..." muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulder. "No. I will wait until he comes back from his meal, then he will suffer the consequences of his actions." said Kikyo calmly.  
  
"But Kikyo, you know Kouga is a fool! He might kill someone in the middle of the street! Please, let me go get him!" begged Inuyasha.  
  
"No. Miroku, tell the others to go feast. And tell them to bring me back some blood in this." Kikyo handed him a silver vial.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha watched Miroku leave. He turned back to Kikyo, who sat down on a shabby couch. He bent down next to her. "Do you want me to stay here?" he asked.  
  
"No, go Inuyasha, go feast to your cold hearts content."  
  
"Kikyo..." he tried to kiss her, but she turned away.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, let me be."  
  
He nodded. "If that is your wish." he got and left.  
  
Me: Alrightie! What did you guys think? I need some more reviews!!!   
  
Inuyasha: You want to know what I think  
  
Everyone: No  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! 


	3. They meet

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha guys...  
  
Inuyasha- Damn! This is so fucking boring!!!  
  
Kagome- Oh stop your whinning!  
  
Miroku- So....Chelsea...  
  
Me- Um... go away  
  
Sango- Miroku, leave the writer alone!  
  
Miroku- But I...  
  
Sango raised her weapon.  
  
Miroku- Okay, okay!  
  
Me- Story time!!!  
  
Kagome brushed her teeth and rolled on her lip gloss. She traced her bottom eye lid with liner, brushed her cheeks with blush, and put mascara and eye shadow on. "There!" she said happily as she looked in the mirror. Sango was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.  
  
"Well I'm ready!" cried Kagome unpatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay let's go!" Sango got up and walked out the door. Kagome ran out as she grabbed her purse.  
  
Inuyasha splashed around in the cold water. He could see the blood all over the surface of the water. "Ahhhh...so soothing..." he muttered. He saw kids around a campfire dancing and laughing. He jumped on a nearby rock to watch.  
  
Kagome danced around the fire. "Hahahahahaha!" she laughed.  
  
Hojo got up and walked towards her.  
  
Kagoem stopped dancing and looked at him. She smiled and he grinned at her. Kagome held her breath. 'Oh my god! He's coming over here!' she shook her head. 'Stop it! It's not like you've never spoken to him before!' she thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hi Hojo."  
  
"You know, your a pretty good dancer. Well, see you later." he walked towards Tomako, the school skank.  
  
Kagome held back her tears as she saw Tomako and Hojo walk towards a large rock. Sango crept up behind her. "BOO!" she whispered. But when she saw that her friend was on the verge of tears, she gave her a hug. "What's the matter?" Kagome didn't move so, Sango followed her gaze to Hojo and Tomako walking behind a rock.   
  
"Oh Kagome..."  
  
"No, I was right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I said it didn't matter, I was right."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm going for a walk."   
  
Kagome slowly began walking and when she was out of sight, she broke into a full speed run until she collapsed on the sand. She couyldn't hold in her tears any longer. She felt hatred towards Hojo and Tomako.  
  
"I hate you." she whispered quietly.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but who do you hate?" asked a voice.  
  
Kagome peered through the darkness. "Who's there?"  
  
A man stepped out from behind a rock. He had long silver hair and his skin was as pale as the moon. His eyes were hazel and Kagome blushed under his gaze.  
  
"I am Inuyasha, and what my fine lady, is your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ah, unique and beautiful."  
  
'He might be a rapist!' thought Kagome in fear as he sat down next to her.  
  
'If he touches me I'll hurt him!'  
  
"So...who do you hate?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome jumped up. "Hey! Watch it buddy! If you think you can take advantage of a poor, helpless girl, you got another thing coming, cause I'm not helpless!"  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked. "How did you know?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Are you trying to trick me or something?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, you're pretty slow."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you mean I'm slow? I can run extremely fast!" he said with confidence.  
  
"No, no, no! Man... your kinda stupid, you know that!" Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha felt a surge of anger and Kagome felt it because she said "I was just kidding, no need to get all uptight about it!"  
  
"Sorry. I don't take jokes very well."  
  
"It's okay." she patted his shoulder unconsiencely and then when she realized she touched him, she pulled back her hand.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled a voice.  
  
She stood up. "I have to go." she saw that Sango was searching franticly for her. "It was nice meeting you Inuyasha."  
  
"Likewise. I hope we meet again."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure, I'd like that." she waved and left.  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave. 'Funny,' he thought. 'I didn't even feel hungry when I was around her,' he stood up and walked towards a couple making out behind a rock.  
  
"Mmmm...food..."   
  
Me: Sooooo...how did you like it?  
  
Inuyasha: It sucked...  
  
Kagome covered his mouth.   
  
Me: Thats enough of your mouth! 


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kagome kept running and running.  
  
"I won't let you have him!" screamed a voice.  
  
"I hate you!" said another.  
  
"Who do you hate?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
He held out his hand. "Come with me." he said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come with me and I'll make everything better."  
  
She took his hand wanting to belive him.  
  
He held her in his arms and kissed her. He kept kissing her and the kisses trailed down to her neck where he bit her flesh.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat up. She was drenched with sweat. Her hand flew up th her throat, but nothing was there. 'Whew...it was just a dream.' and although she realized it was a dream, she wouldn't allow her self to sleep.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flew open.  
  
'What a bizzare dream,' he thought. His stomach churned. 'So hungry...need..."he looked around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed a bottle of blood, hidden in his cofin. He took a swig of it.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" a voice called.  
  
Inuyasha hid the bottle just as Miroku entered the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come on man, we're going to the club."  
  
"Yeah...and?"  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Nah...I think I'll stay here."  
  
"Okay, but it's your loss man!" Miroku ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I can't stay here all night, I guess I'll take a walk,' he thought.  
  
""Kagome!" yelled Sango outside Kagome's bedroom door. "Kagome, come on girl! You can't stay in there forever!" Sango started to pick the lock until it opened. "yes! Now come on! We're going to the...club..." Sango saw Kagome's window open and her bed sheet hanging down the side of the house. Sango sighed and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Me- Kay finished the fourth chapter! Review me please!!! Pretty please!!! :) 


	5. Kouga

Disclaimer- I wanna own Inuyasha cuz we would have lots and lots of fun! But I don't...  
  
Miroku- What kind of fun?  
  
Me- Go away  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah you pervert!  
  
Miroku- I am not! I cannot belive you would make those kind of assumptions about me Inuyasha! It hurts!   
  
Inuyasha- Whatever!  
  
Me- Kay, story time people!  
  
  
  
Kagome pulled the jacket tighter around her. "It's so cold!" she muttered as she walked down the dark, deserted street. After a few minutes, Kagome could sense someone following her so she quickened her pace, until she broke out into a full speed run. Kagome turned the corner to catch her breath and peaked over the side of a bush to see no one there. Kagome shook her head in embarrassment. 'Nice Kagome!' she thought 'Let people know your a complete and total idiot!' She felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Inuyasha staring blankly at her. SHe felt an odd feeling like the one in her dream.  
  
"Why were you running?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um...I was um...just getting some exercise! You know, to stay in shape!" she laughed uneasily.  
  
"Hmmmnnn..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you are already very fit, you don't need this so called exercise."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"So... would you care to take a stroll through the park with me?"  
  
Kagome began to feel odd again. "Um..." she shook her fear away. "Sure, why not!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Great."  
  
Kagome took his hand and they wandered through the deserted park.  
  
"So... tell me about yourself." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well...there's really not much to tell."  
  
"..." Inuyasha sniffed the air. His eyes turned cold. He snarled.  
  
Kagome thought she saw a glimpse of fangs and gasped.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, then a rustling sound started from a nearby bush. Kagome jumped. Inuyasha stepped in front of her.  
  
"What..." started Kagome, but Inuyasha silenced her.  
  
"Shhhhh," he whispered.  
  
Kagome swallowed.  
  
Then a figure emerged from the bush. He had short dark hair and a long tail, about the size of a wolf's. He was drenched in blood. He smiled. "Hey there Inuyasha!" he licked the blood off of his fingers.  
  
Kagome looked away.  
  
"Kouga!" muttered Inuyasha in disgust.  
  
"Well lookie here!" cooed Kouga as he walked over to Kagome. "Who's this young vixen?" he smiled at Kagome. She blushed. Inuyasha growled. "None of your damn buisness!"  
  
"Really? Well I thought you and Kikyo...well, in that case I guess I'll have Kikyo if you don't want her..."  
  
"Keep away from Kikyo, Kouga!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine." he placed his arm around Kagome. "Then you don't care if I take her then?" he smiled at Kagome. "The clan could use another vampiress."  
  
"Vampiress?" said Kagome in confusion.  
  
"Yes, one of our kind," Kouga flashed his fangs. Kagome jumped.  
  
"Ohhh...Don't tell me Inuyasha hasn't told you.." Kouga laughed.  
  
"Hasn't told me what?"  
  
"He hasn't told you what he is?"  
  
"What?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked away.  
  
"We, my dear girl, are the creatures of the night. Vampires."  
  
"Vampires? Are you serious?" Kagome laughed uneasily.  
  
"Oh, I am quite serious! Isn't that right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"What do you say my dear? asked Kouga.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kouga, leave her alone!" hissed Inuyasha.  
  
"It'll all be over in a second," Kouga whispered.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as Kouga bit into her neck.  
  
Me- Well I finished another chapter!  
  
Inuyasha- Great....  
  
Me- Kay, review me!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Sesshy- How come I'm not in the story!  
  
Me- You are, just later.  
  
Inuyasha- Awww, Come on! Why is he in the story!  
  
Me- Cuz he's adorable!  
  
Sesshy- WINK  
  
Kagome- You know who's adorable? That puss in boots from Shrek 2! He's so Kawaii!  
  
Me- I know!  
  
Inuyasha- Oh, I get it! You like cats now! Backstabber!  
  
Kagome- Oh, get a grip Inuyasha!  
  
Kouga- Yeah!  
  
Inuyasha- What the hell are you doing here for!  
  
Kouga- I came for Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha- GET OUT KOUGA!  
  
Me- No, keep him! He's a hottie too!  
  
Kagome- You think so?  
  
Me- Oh yeah!  
  
Kouga- Hey, your kinda cute too! YEAH! I get two ladies! My day keeps getting better!  
  
Inuyasha- Whatever! Kagome would never...  
  
Kagome- Oh Kouga! GIGGLE  
  
Inuyasha- Thats it! Prepare to die Kouga!  
  
Me- Okay thats enough Inuyasha! Sit him Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha- Kagome don't you dare...  
  
Kagome- Sit boy!  
  
Me- Kay review me! ;) 


	6. Inuyasha's past life

Disclaimer- I don't own that sexy Inuyasha  
  
Me- Story time  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she muttered. She tried to stand up but she felt to dizzy.  
  
"Rest. You aren't strong enough to move around yet." said a voice.  
  
Kagome turned to see Inuyasha watching her. "What happened?"  
  
"You are...one of us now," Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"What? Wait...you mean I'm a..." Kagoem stopped.  
  
"Yes you are a vampire now, Kagome." Inuyasha finished for her.  
  
Kagome felt her fangs. "I am, I really am."  
  
"Yes. Now here, drink this." he handed her a small vial.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Blood."  
  
Kagome gasped. "I can't drink that!"  
  
"You have to in order to stay alive." Inuyasha opened the vial. The scent of blood filled the air and a strange feeling over came Kagome. She needed it, wanted it. She grabbed the vial from Inuyasha and started swallowing the thick, warm blood. Inuyasha watched in silence. After the last drop was gone, Kagome wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. She looked at the calm Inuyasha.   
  
"How come you didn't..." started Kagome.  
  
"I can conrol my urges, you on the other hand cannot, since you have just awakened into a vampire. But in time, the smell of blood won't be as desireable as it used to be."  
  
"I see...how long have you been like...this?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Well...I guess it has been some time since I was truly alive. Lets see... I was born in 1872, so..."  
  
"1872!" cried Kagome in shock.  
  
"Yes, thats what I said...I was transformed into a vampire in 1891, so I have beenm this way for..."  
  
"113 years!"  
  
"Wow...don't you miss your family?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "They're the reason I became this!"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Yeah well...my father wanted me to be everything he was and more. God I hated that man!"  
  
"But surely you don't truly hate him."  
  
"No! I do! That man only cared about his selfish pleasures while the rest of the family suffered! I was always a failure in his eyes! I could never fill his shoes, but he always had Sesshomaru for that!" said Inuyasha angerly.  
  
"Oh! You have a brother! I have one too! His name is Sota!" Kagome said happily.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome painfully. "You used to have a brother Sota and I used to have a brother Sesshomaru."  
  
"I don't understand..." said Kagome confused.  
  
"Kagome, you can't go back to your family." Inuyasha explained sadly.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Kagome, try explaining that!" he pointed toward her fangs.  
  
"Not even once? To say goodbye?"  
  
"No all it takes is for one mistake like that and everyone will know! Belive me Kagome, because I told my parents too."  
  
"But my parents would never tell!"  
  
"Thats what I thought about mine too, but do you really think they're going to let their own flesh and blood go out and kill people just so they can live?"  
  
"Kill people?"  
  
"Yes! Where do you think we get the blood?"  
  
"But why can't you kill, i dunno cows or some type of animal?"  
  
"It doesn't fill us up. We'd have to kill four times as many cows as we do humans."  
  
"But..." started Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled a voice. They both whipped around to see a very angey Kouga.  
  
"Yes?" asked Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"What do you think your doing with my Kagome!"  
  
"Hey! I'm my own person thank you very much! I'm not owned by anyone!" fumed Kagome.  
  
"You heard her Kouga!" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"But Kagome," said Kagome leaning in front of her on one knee. "I love you," he said taking her hands.  
  
"You do?" blushed Kagome.  
  
"You what?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep it down Inuyasha!" yelled a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Aw, shut up Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha. When he turned back to Kouga, he saw that the two were embracing.  
  
"KOUGA!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"SHUT UP INUYASHA!" voices echoed down the hall.  
  
"Kagome I want you to be my bride!"  
  
"Kouga I..."  
  
"No way!" said Inuyasha quickly.  
  
"Did I ask you?" Kouga turned back to Kagome. "Well?"  
  
"Ummm..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I..."  
  
The door bursted open. "Inuyasha, Kikyo would like to see you." said the ill looking Miroku.  
  
"What? What happened? Is she okay?" asked Inuyasha quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes. Your dear Kikyo is fine. She just wants to discuss..." Miroku glanced briefly at Kagome. "Some, ah matters with you..." COUGH  
  
"Okay." he followed Miroku out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what thats all about?" said Kagome curiously.  
  
Me- Well there's the new chapter! I need more reviews! Do you think Inuyasha should be with Kikyo and Kagome with Kouga or Kagome and Inuyasha with Kikyo dead? (hehehehe) Kay review me!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!! 


	7. The News of the Clans Moving

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha guys but I do!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked into the dark room. "Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo stood up and set down her blood filled wine glass. "Inuyasha, who do you think you are!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bringing that girl here was a foolish move, even for you!"  
  
"But Kikyo! I didn't even do it! It was that idiot Kouga! He's responsible!"  
  
"Silence. You could have stopped him, but you did not. Now, we have a major crisis on our hands, Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is it my love?" he circled his arms around Kikyo's waist but she removed them.  
  
"Inuyasha do not try to comfort me now. One of those foolish mortals have sighted us. They know now."  
  
"Oh come on, only one! Who's going to believe him?"  
  
"I don't want to take any chances Inuyasha! We leave tomorrow night."  
  
"We're leaving already! We just got here Kikyo! No one is going to believe the fool! Please, lets stay."  
  
"No! I have made up my mind. Now go, leave me." said Kikyo pointing to the door.  
  
Inuyasha left in anger. _'How dare she decide for the clans movement! Without consulting anyone! Not even me!'_ Inuyasha burst open the the door to Kagome's room to find Kouga's head in Kagome's lap. They were both sleeping. Miroku was on the couch reading a magazine. Inuyasha ran over to him. He pointed at the two lying on the bed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, cute aren't they?"   
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome stirred. Inuyasha stared at her wantingly.  
  
"Uhh Inuyasha...Inuyasha...?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped. "What, what?"  
  
"What did Kikyo want?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha's anger came rushing back. "We're moving!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome and Kouga sat up and rubbed their eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha! We were TRYING to get some sleep here!" said Kouga furiously.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, really!" Kagome yawned.  
  
Inuyasha felt a surge of pain.  
  
Miroku stood up. "What! Why are we moving Inuyasha!"  
  
"Because some idiotic human saw one of us last night!"  
  
"Well, who is it?" cried Kouga.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find out!" Kouga said as he rushed out the door.

The other three sat down, waiting for Kouga's return.  
  
Me- Cool huh? Anyways people I need more reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! So keep reviewing me! Bye!


	8. Sango and her Transformation

Disclaimer- I do not own that fair Inuyasha..but I wanna!  
  
  
  
Kouga quietly entered the room. "It's a young girl. Her name is Sango,   
  
or something of that sort..."  
  
Kagome jumped off her bed. She grasped the nightstand next to her.   
  
Kouga ran to her and helped her up. "That's my best friend! Kouga you must take  
  
me to her!"  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo won't allow us to..."  
  
"Please Kouga!" begged Kagome as she made a wanting face at him.  
  
"Oh...How can I resist that face!" he smiled and lifted her upon his back.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Can we please get going!" He opened the door.   
  
Everyone stared at him. "Come on!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone shuffled down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Good job Kikyo. Once we get the clan to my castle we'll get them to turn   
  
against that pitiful Inuyasha. They'll have to listen to me! I am their master!"  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"I'll deal with her later. Who knows she might make a exquisite bride.   
  
Now go and get some sleep my precious." he kissed her neck.  
  
"Yes master." Kikyo watched him flee. She grinned. "Maybe I'll use this  
  
girl to my advantage."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha opened the door leading to the basement. "So this Sango girl   
  
is down here, right?"  
  
"Um...I don't really...um...know...really...hehe..." Kouga laughed uneasily.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Idiot!"  
  
Kagome gave him a stern look. "inuyasha! Don't yell at Kouga because  
  
he made one mistake! Remember, he found out it was Sango in the first place."  
  
Inuyasha's face fell. "I can't belive she's taking his side!" he shook his   
  
head.  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Nevermind him Kagome he weirds out sometimes, it's best just to  
  
ignore him." Miroku said shaking his head sorrowfully.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!"  
  
"Excuse me, but could we spare the sappy moment? Lets go down and  
  
get my love's friend!"  
  
"She's not your..."  
  
Miroku pushed him toward the stairs. "Lets go!"  
  
"Kagome want to ride on my back? I'm sure Kouga's probably tired..so   
  
I'll carry you..." Inuyasha asked her.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well I..."  
  
"Thanks for the concern dog turd, but I'm fine."  
  
Kouga picked up Kagome and carried her down the steps.  
  
"Hey wait!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled as they rushed down the old,   
  
creaking stairs.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Kouga rushed toward an old door in the middle of the   
  
basement. There was two other doors on the opposite sides of the middle door.  
  
"Well, which one is it!" Inuyasha asked as he crept up behind the two.  
  
They both jumped.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't do that! You scared us half to death!" Kagome said  
  
breathlessly.  
  
"Sorry." muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright, we need to find this Sango but which door is the one that will  
  
lead us to her?" Mirkou asked the group.  
  
"I don't know Miroku." said Inuyasha sarcasticly. "Why don't you figure it   
  
out!"  
  
"Come on guys! You must know what these doors lead to!" Kagome  
  
said.  
  
"Actually...no. Kikyo never tells us anything important...the only person  
  
she tells is..." Kouga turned to Inuyasha and grinned. "Is Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on! You know that at least _one_ of these doors leads to  
  
Kikyo's room...don't you?" he asked miscevelously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he turned red.  
  
Kagome looked at him and looked back at the floor. _'Whatever.'_ she   
  
thought. _'It doesn't matter...you always knew he never liked you like he does this   
  
Kikyo...but still...'_ she looked up and saw that Inuyasha was staring at her. He   
  
looked like he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha! I never knew you and Kikyo..." Miroku started.  
  
"It's none of your buisness!" he turned to Kouga. "And how the heck do   
  
you know!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. _'So it's true then...I knew it...'  
_  
Kouga grinned. "I knew something was up with you and Kikyo, so one   
  
night when you slipped out, I followed you and lets just say when I got to the door I   
  
heard some um...interesting sounds." he started laughing.  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Shut up Kouga!"  
  
Kagome walked to the middle door and reached for the handle.  
  
"Wait Kagome! That's Kikyo's..." Inuyasha started.  
  
Kagome's hand stopped. "Oh sorry. We wouldn't want to wake   
  
your lovely Kikyo, would we?" Kagome asked sarcasticly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Kagome..."  
  
"Oh save it! Lets just find Sango, okay!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone stared, taken aback.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Nothing..." they all said.  
  
"Good! Then how about this door?" she pointed at the door on the right.  
  
"Hmmmm...that might be the correct door Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
"And how the heck do you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Lets just say I have a sixth sense."  
  
"Used for what?"   
  
"Finding beautiful women. And there's a very, very strong vibe   
  
coming from in there!" he grinned.  
  
Kagome stared daggers at him. "Touch her and die, pervert!"  
  
Miroku gulped. "Yes ma'am!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"OWWWW!"  
  
"That was for calling me ma'am!" she shuffled toward the door and  
  
pushed it open.   
  
The room was damp, dark, and dusty. Kagome sighed. "I can't   
  
see anything!" she complained.  
  
"Move." Inuyasha said as he entered the doorway. He slowly   
  
entered the room as his eyesdarted back and forth. He sniffed the air.   
  
_'BLOOD'_ he shook his head. _'No Stop it! Your here to get Kagome's   
  
friend, not eat her!'_ He heard a muffled noise from behind him. He whipped   
  
around. He squinted in the dark. He could make out a bent over figure. He ran to   
  
her and lifted her up. She started screaming. "Shhhhh...it's okay!" she kept   
  
screaming. "Shut up!" he whispered. He ran back to the open door. "I've got her!"   
  
he said to the three as he set her on the ground. They were silent.   
  
"What?" he stared at all their faces. Each one of them had a hungry,   
  
strained face._ 'Oh no...I knew something like this would happen!'_ he pulled the   
  
blindfold off of Sango and ripped the ducktape off her mouth.   
  
"OWWWW!" she yelled. she saw Kagome and smiled "Kagome!   
  
What are you doing here?" she saw her best friends expression. "Kagome,   
  
what..." Inuyasha stepped in front of Sango. All three yelled in fury.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Yeah! You can't keep her to yourself! That's no fair!"  
  
"I want a taste too!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango had tears in her eyes. "Kagome, what happened to you?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "What do you mean dear Sango? I am still the   
  
same Kagome, just transformed." she laughed  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked frightened.  
  
"I am no longer human Sango. I am a vampiress now! You should   
  
transform also! Please don't leave me here alone! Transform and be with me   
  
forever!"  
  
"Kagome, please just lets go and leave this awful place ok.   
  
Please Kagome!"  
  
"You don't get it do you Miss Sango? Kagome is a _VAMPIRESS  _now.   
  
She can't go back, even if she wanted to! She's stuck like this for all eternity!"   
  
Kouga smiled.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No! I won't accept it!" she let her tears fall.  
  
Kagome's expression softened. "Sango...I'm sorry, I...you know...it's not  
  
so bad being a vampire. Actually it's quite fun! Inuyasha and the guys aren't so   
  
bad...when they're in their happy moods..." she muttered.  
  
The guys growled. Kagome laughed. Sango smiled.  
  
"So, what do you think Sango? We can let you go back into the dull,   
  
boring life of a human or...you can become part of the clan...the choice is up to   
  
you." Kagome told her as she bent down next to her.   
  
Sango stared into her best friends eyes. She closed hers.   
  
"Okay, do it." she said soflty.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled. "Are you sure Sango?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes. Change me."  
  
Kagome sighed. She looked up at Inuyasha, who looked away.  
  
"Okay...relax..." Kagome inched towards Sango's neck and her   
  
fangs unsheathed. "Here goes..." she bit into her flesh.  
  
  
  
Me- okay reviews...I NEED THEM!!! ALOT!!! I don't want someone to sick their  
  
bob on me....lol =-= Ok Bye!!!! 


	9. Becoming A Bat

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha guyz :)  
  
Me- And I just want to say thank you guys for all those reviews your are giving me! I really appreciate it! I know that my story must be good, or you guys wouldn't be reviewing it! :) Anyways thanx again! -Chelsea  
  
  
  
Kagome watched her friend sleep. A thought was nagging at her. _'You can never see your family again!...'_ Sango stirred and opened her eyes to see Kagome watching her with a worried expression.  
  
"Kagome? What's the matter? You look worried."  
  
"Sango, I forgot to tell you something about being a vampiress. You won't...you won't be able to see your family...ever again." Kagome looked away from her friend's eyes.  
  
"I thought so..." Sango said.  
  
Kagome looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"I don't want to see my family anyways...Kagome, my parents were getting a divorce. And my older sister was already pregnant. My little brother was a deliquent...I just...I didn't fit in that family, and I don't care! I'm happy I'm here with my best friend! I don't care if I have to be vampire. Your the only one that was ever there for me Kagome, and I'm greatful." Sango's eyes watered.  
  
"Oh Sango!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Kagome, Sango?"  
  
"Yes!" they answered.  
  
"It's time to leave!"   
  
"Okay, one minute!" Kagome yelled. "Here get on my back." she bent over.  
  
"I can walk, Kagome!"  
  
"No, you can't. I couldn't walk...just get on my back, trust me!"  
  
"Okay, if you say so." she got on her.  
  
"Oof." Kagome uttered as she tried to walk out her bedroom door.  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for the two, as was Miroku. They grinned when they saw the two girls.  
  
"Here Kagome, let me carry her." Miroku said.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, but she gave him a warning glance. He gulped and nodded. He ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "The trip is going to take twelve days. You might get tired...so, I thought if you get weary of Wolfboy, you could ride on mine, if you want..." he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah...okay...then lets go..." he walked out the front door and disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said as she looked around confused.  
  
"I'm up here." he said.   
  
She looked up and saw a bat looking down at her. "Ummmm...how did you do that?"  
  
"All you have to do is concentrate on a bat..."  
  
"Any bat?"  
  
"Yes, any bat. Just picture it in your mind and...you become one."  
  
"Okay, I'll try." Kagome closed her eyes and pictured a fruit bat._ 'They're so cute'_ she thought. _'Okay, concentrate Kagome...fruit bat...become a fruit bat...fruit bat...'_ she felt herself rising. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" she laughed as she saw a flock of bats flying to the east. "Hey! Wait for me!" she echoed.   
  
Inuyasha came up behind her. "BOO!" he yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and looked behind her. "Inuyasha! I would hit you right now, but I don't have a hand!" she raged.  
  
"You are an uptight person sometimes Kagome..."  
  
"Why did you ask me if I wanted to ride on your back, if we are just gonna be flying the whole time?"  
  
"We're not. We have to walk someways. And we also have to take a boat too."  
  
"May I ask where we are going?"  
  
"We are going to Transylvania."  
  
  
  
"They are coming master."  
  
"Good. It should take them exactly twelve days. More if they rest. Prepare the castle for their arrival! I want everything to be perfect! And I mean perfect, Kagura! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Good, now go and get to work."  
  
"Yes master." she left.  
  
"Hmmm...this girl Kikyo was talking about...she may be of great use to bringing down that imbecil Inuyasha! KUKUKUKUKUKU!"  
  
  
  
Me- Okay Ch. 9 is up! Review me my clan of the vampires! AHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding, but do review me pleezie! :) 


	10. Hi!

Hi guys!!! Chelsea here...um thanxs 4 reviewing Moonlight Feasting! I really appreaciate it! I just came up with it one day and yeah..I want you guys 2 tell me the pairings I should have in the next chapter...  
  
1. Kagome/Inuyasha or Kagome/Kouga  
  
2. Kikyo/Naraku or Kikyo/Inuyasha  
  
3. Sesshomaru/Rin or Sesshy/Sango  
  
4. Sango/Mirkou  
  
Thanxs! Review and tell me! :) Luv ya guys!  
  
Chelsea! 


	11. Kagome and Miroku's Fight

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha...  
  
  
  
Kagome laughed as she touched ground. Inuyasha was right behindher and crashed into her. They both hit the ground, with Inuyasha on top of her. They stayed that way for a few seconds, both of them blushing until Inuyasha rolled off. Kagome sighed and got up. She dusted herselfoff and sneaked a peak at Inuyasha, who was watching one of the vampires. She was also looking directly at him. _'Probably Kikyo...'_ she thought. Kagome looked around for Sango, and spotted her with Miroku. The two were talking very fast. It looked like Sango was kinda upset. Kagome walked toward them. She could hear her friend.   
  
"Don't touch me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know you would get so uptight about it!"  
  
"Well, I guess you don't know me then!"  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "I thought I told you not to mess with her!" Kagome barred her fangs.  
  
Miroku hissed. "I'm SO SORRY!" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Thats it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed over.  
  
"Your little girlfriend here is pissing me off!" Miroku said pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Hey watch it Miroku!" Inuyasha said warningly.  
  
"Oh...I see what's going on! You can defend your new girlfriend, that you've known for a few days but you can't defend your friend for ages!" Miroku yelled. He swaggered a little.  
  
"Miroku, I think you had to much to drink!"  
  
"Yeah...me too..." he said softly. "I'm sorry Sango...sorry Kag..." he fell over.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "He gets this way when he drinks. I'm sorry you girls had to see him like that."  
  
"It's okay. I got a little witchy about it...I'm sorry..."   
  
"Kagome, can we go to sleep now?" Sango asked her yawning.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure Sango." she turned to Inuyasha. "Well...goodnight Inuyasha..."  
  
"Yeah...um goodnight Kagome..."  
  
She nodded and walked toward a nearby tree.  
  
Inuyasha watched her leave safely, then picked up Miroku and took him to the tree across from the girls.  
  
  
  
Me- Some fluff...but not much....I have to go bake some no bake cookies now...so review me! I want at least 5 more okay? Not that hard! I don't care if you review me twice! =.= 


	12. Inuyasha Spys

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha guys....I wanna though...  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke to the stars. She crept out of her tent to see someone leaning against a tree. She tiptoed quietly up to "it" until it whirled around and stared at her. It was Kouga. She sighed out of relief.  
  
"Oh, hello Kouga." she replied.  
  
Kouga stared at her sadly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Kagome, if you didn't like me you could have told me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you like that dog turd Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh...but..."  
  
"Shhh. Don't say anything. I understand..."  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga..." she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. What she didn't know was that someone was watching the two of them. And guess who that was...  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared at the two of them furiously. _'How dare he!'_ he thought. _'How could she! Wrapping her arms around him like that! I thought she...nevermind!'_ he jumped up in the tree next to him.  
  
  
  
Kagome searched for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she yelled. _'Where is that demon!'_ she thought.  
  
A figure jumped behind her. She turned around to find a very pissed off Inuyasha looking at her.  
  
"So! How was your night with Kouga!" he yelled.   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you holding him, so don't even try to deny it!"  
  
"Inuyasha, it wasn't like that. I was just..."  
  
"Just what? Just feeling your wolf boy up? What else did you guys do? Huh!?"  
  
"This is stupid! If you don't want to belive me then don't. But I don't like Kouga, and I never will!" she said as she walked away.  
  
"Where ya goin? Going to see Wolf Boy!?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Get the hell back here Kagome!"  
  
  
  
"Sango, I don't know what his problem is! He acts like he cares about me but then other times, it's like Kikyo is all he ever thinks about! I just don't understand that...that...annoying person!"  
  
Sango nodded her head. "Yep, he has some problems alright! Miroku said that..."  
  
"Miroku, Miroku! Sango, I thought you hated Miroku!"  
  
"Yeah well..I guess I don't." she blushed and turned away, but Kagome saw it.  
  
"Oooo...Sango has a crush, Sango has a crush!"   
  
"Oh, shut up Kagome! At least I don't like Inuyasha!"  
  
"I don't like Inuyasha!" Kagome lied.  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Okay, whatever...well...maybe a little bit..." she smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Yeah well...I can't help it...I just feel...safe and, happy when I'm around him..."  
  
"How do you feel safe and happy around that guy!"  
  
"I dunno...I just...do..."  
  
"You know..." Sango started.  
  
"Sango, Kagome! We're leaving!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Okay!" they both yelled back as they slid off the tree.  
  
"I love flying! It's so much fun!" Kagome said happily as she transformed. She saw Inuyasha flying over by Kikyo. Kagome sighed and held in her tears.  
  
  
  
Me- Okay, next chapter they will finally be at the castle..but I'm not gonna tell you what happens...I need reviews though people! Thanx for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Love ya guys! Read on! =.= 


	13. Finally at the Castle

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha....sux....;)  
  
  
  
Kikyo smiled as they touched ground. She turned to face the clan. "Welcome. To your new home!"  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes._ 'I really HATE that woman...'  
_  
Inuyasha walked next to Miroku. He looked at him confused. "Um, why aren't you with Kagome..."  
  
"We had a fight, OKAY!"  
  
"Okay, okay...jeeze..."  
  
Sango saw something in a window move. "Well apparently we aren't here alone." she commented.  
  
Kikyo heard. "Yes. Master Naraku and his minions live here also. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, I was just saying..."  
  
"Good. Now if you'll follow me..." Kikyo walked towards the castle doors.  
  
Inuyasha hissed at Naraku's name.   
  
Miroku stared at him. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Naraku. I loath that man! A few years back, he tried to steal Kikyo away...I'll never forget that night!"  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
Kagome overheard and sighed. _'Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo...Whatever...'  
_  
Sango saw the expression on her face. "You know...I bet Kikyo is seeing Naraku secretly..." she said aloud.   
  
Inuyasha spun around. "What are you talking about!"  
  
"Well all I'm saying is that she wanted to come here **SO** badly."  
  
"Take it **BACK**!"  
  
"Someone has an attitude problem!" she snorted.  
  
He hissed again. "Kikyo would **NEVER** do that to me!"  
  
"Sure." Kagome muttered.  
  
He snarled at her. "Why do you even care!? You have your **PRECIOUS KOUGA** to go to!"  
  
"Inuyasha stop."  
  
"**NO**! Stop worrying about other people's buisness Kagome! **GOD**!"  
  
Kagome sighed again. "I don't have to take this shit. When Kikyo breaks your heart, don't come running to me!" she turned and ran up the steps into the castle.  
  
Sango slapped him. "Nice going, Jerk!" she followed Kagome inside.  
  
"Inuyasha...I can't believe you..." Miroku glared at him and also ran inside.  
  
Inuyasha stared around to see no one supporting him. "**SO NOW I'M THE BAD GUY**!" he screamed. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Kouga.   
  
"You know, she picked you." he said.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Kagome, you Idiot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She loves you!"  
  
"No she doesn't!"  
  
"You really are a dog turd!"  
  
"Shut up Kouga! I don't need to listen to your filthy words!"  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha! Your making a BIG mistake."  
  
"**JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE**!" he yelled.  
  
"My Pleasure." Kouga turned and walked inside the giant castle. _'They're all wrong!'_ Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha." someone said. He turned to see Kikyo staring at him.  
  
"Kikyo..." he said as he walked to her. She held out her arms and he took them willingly. She draped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Don't listen to them my love." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes Kikyo. I never will..." he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Kikyo looked up at the castle to see Naraku looking upon them. She gave him the signal. He nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Me- Well um yeah **REVIEWS!! KU KU KU KU KU!!** Just kiddin ya'll! :) but really...review me....:)


	14. The Mysterious Man

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyahsa and I never will..**WAHHHHHHHHH!!!**  
  
Me- Um yeah sorry I havent't updated in like 4 ever but I went to my Aunts and Hersey, Pennslyvania and I didn't have a computer with me at the time so yeah here's the next chapter. I'm gonna warn you now...this part of the story (The end) is gonna be graphic...In many ways...Thats all I'm gonna say....lol ok, here it is- CHAPTER 14!:)  
  
  
  
Kagome wandered through the castle halls. She had changed earlier and was wearing a thin gown, made of silk. She kept traveling the many halls until she reached a door. She paused, then opened. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha awoke to find Kikyo gone from the bed. "Kikyo?" he called. Nothing in response. "Kikyo!" he yelled. He jumped up and ran out the door. "KIKYO!" he screamed. A door burst open, whacking him in the face. "I said I don't want some!" Miroku said, half asleep. He yawned and shook his head. He saw Inuyasha lying upon the floor, unconsius. "What happened to you?"  
  
"You, is what happened to me MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled in his face.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET!" screamed a voice.  
  
"Great! Now you've done it!" Miroku said shaking his head.  
  
The door to Sango's room flung open and she stepped out to see Inuyasha staring at her and Miroku shaking his head. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SCREAMING LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, her fangs unsheathing.  
  
"It seems like your the one who's screaming." Inuyasha replied, sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" she said calmly.  
  
"Oh no. Your in for it now. When she unsheathes her fangs, its all over for you!" Miroku said, still shaking his head.  
  
"Um...Why is she staring at me like that?"  
  
"Your dead." Miroku muttered.  
  
Inuyasha gulped as Sango slowly walked up to him.  
  
"You know what, I'm just gonna let this slide okay."  
  
Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. "Really?" he asked her.  
  
"NO!" she screamed and started to smack, hit, kick, and punch him.   
  
"OWWWWW!" Inuyasha yelped in pain.  
  
The door to Kagome's room opened.  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
She walked out and looked at the three of them. The sight of her took the men's breath away. The night gown she wore fit snuggly, so it shaped all of her curves. It was low cut, and had a long train in the back. But what the guys liked about it was that it was see-through (AN: told ya!). And her hair waved and flowed behind her.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed as she came nearer. He stepped toward her, but Miroku got to her first.   
  
"You are so beautiful Kagome. I don't think I've ever asked you this before, but will you bear my child?"  
  
he asked her taking her hand, and grinning like a hentai.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Get your nasty, perverted hands off her!" yelled a voice. Out came Kouga and he rushed to her.   
  
"Kagome, I want you to know that, that dress is stunning on you. But the dress doesn't matter, because you are beautiful without it!" Kouga said kissing her hand gracefully.  
  
Kagome blushed at the two mens statements.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the two men. "KEEP AWAY FROM KAGOME!" he yelled. he swiped Kouga's hand away.  
  
"Why do you care anyways, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him evilly.  
  
"Yeah! You have Kikyo! But wait...If you have two girls, isn't that cheating? What do you think Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, excellent point you have there Kouga. You can't have two girls! Thats unfair, not to just one, but both of them! How would you feel if Kikyo was two-timing you?"  
  
"KIKYO WOULD NEVER..."  
  
"Really? Well where is she now then?" Kouga asked him.  
  
"She's...she went...I don't know where she is." Inuyasha confessed.  
  
"Ha. I know where..." Kagome said, but then covered her mouth.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"You know where she is?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Where is she Kagome?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"No." she said simply. She turned and ran into her room, but Inuyasha was fast on her tail. She made it there first and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"That WENCH!" he screamed.  
  
  
  
Inside her room, Kagome sighed and looked out her window. The wind blew her hair into her eyes. She swipped it away and something caught her attention in the garden. She glanced down at the beautiful garden. She saw someone standing by the fountain. She peered closer, leaning foreward, lost her balance and fell, hitting the wall. He heard a sound and turned to look at her . Kagome gasped. His hazel eyes gleamed in the moonlight. She sighed and kept staring into them. The man smiled and walked away. His silver hair whipping in the wind.  
  
"Who is that handsome man?" Kagome asked aloud.  
  
  
  
Me- Guess who it is?? Just guess! :) OKay I need more reviews! Alot! And I appreciate the 80 that I've gotten so far. Come on guys! Lets try for 100! ;) 


	15. Sesshomaru and Kagome?

Disclaimer- Don't own everyones favorite hanyou..I wanna..but I don't   
  
and I probably never will, unless I pay the maker of Inuyasha millions   
  
of dollars...but I don't have millions of dollars so...yeah...I won't   
  
  
  
Kagome awoke to the darkness. She crept to her bedroom door   
  
and slowly opened it. She tiptoed down the hall and out onto the patio  
  
where she saw the fountain. "I wonder..." she said aloud as she walked  
  
down the stone steps towards the large fountain. She sat on the edge   
  
and played with the water.  
  
"What brings you to my garden?" a voice asked.  
  
Kagome whipped around to see the man that was in the garden   
  
yesterday. "I wanted to meet you."  
  
"Ah, your the lovely woman from the window."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He bowed. "My name is Sesshomaru. And what is your name   
  
my lady?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, ah. Lovely name for a lovely lady."  
  
Kagome blushed under his gaze. "Do you live in he castle?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I do to." 'Nice one Kagome! Act like an idiot right in   
  
front of him!'  
  
He grinned. "Well, may I escort you back to your room?" he   
  
held out his hand.  
  
"Of course." she took it and they entered the castle.  
  
  
  
"Did you know Sesshomaru was here?"  
  
"No...did you?"  
  
"No. He's going to mess up our plans for that girl."  
  
"Maybe we should do something about him, before he gets to attached to her."  
  
"Yes, that seems like a solution."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha cracked open his door to see Kagome and ...."WHAT!?"   
  
he burst open his door and saw that Kagome and his brother were....  
  
"KISSING!?" he yelled.  
  
The two turned around, shocked. "Why, hello brother."   
  
Sesshomaru said grinning at him.  
  
"Brother?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunatly I'm related to Inuyasha, half brothers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing with Sesshomaru anyway?"  
  
"We talked, and did...stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't know why you care so much! Obviously you  
  
forgot about the little discussion you had with Miroku and Kouga last  
  
night!"  
  
"What! You actually listened to them!"  
  
"Of course I did! It's true!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Whatever! Goodnight Inuyasha!" she said sharply.  
  
"Yes, goodnight." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and walked into his room. He left it   
  
opened a crack, so he could watch the two.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and Sesshomaru's face leaned closer.  
  
"Now where were we?" he said.  
  
"Sesshomaru, no."  
  
"Why? I thought you..?" Sesshomaru asked dissapointingly.  
  
"I do, I do, but Inuyasha is watching." she pointed towards his  
  
door.  
  
"Ah. I see...well..." he grabbed her and kissed her. His  
  
hand resting on her thigh. "Goodnight, my fair Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." she sighed, not wanting him to leave. She entered  
  
her room and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Me- So how'd ya like it!:) Lol, I think I like the Sesshy/Kagome fling  
  
wat about you guys? Review and tell me! The next ch. might be fluff between sesshy and kag  
  
depending on your reviews!:)  
  
REVIEW!! Lets hit that 100!  
  
='.'= 


	16. Hiya!

Me- Okay, um....thats two votes for Sesshy and two votes for Inu...It's  
  
a tie so keep sendin in those reviews! We almost hit 90!:) Personally  
  
I think it should be Sesshomaru and Kagome for right now because   
  
something might happen in the end between Kagome and Inuyasha..but I'm  
  
not saying! Hahahahahahah! (Wraps arms around mouth and takes on an  
  
evil look) SO keep reviewin to find out!:)  
  
Chelsea 


	17. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, That hot Wolf Boy, or the sexy,   
  
irrestitable...Monk! Lol oh Fluffy! I wanna own Fluffy!!!!Wah!  
  
Me-SO wat is the pairings huh??? I need to know...and who wants a  
  
lemon?? Tell me if you want a lemon between Inuyasha and Kagome,   
  
Sesshy and Kagome, or Kouga and Kagome or you don't want a lemon  
  
at all! Man, this is really complicated! Lol so send in those reviews!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha waited until Sesshomaru had gone, then he barged into  
  
Kagomes room. "Kagome!" he said as he walked in. He saw her sitting by  
  
her window. "Kagome, I wanna know...what is going on between you and   
  
Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome slowly turned to face him. He saw the tears in her  
  
eyes.   
  
"Oh Kagome, please don't cry." he rushed to her and wrapped   
  
his arms around her comfortingly.   
  
"Inuyasha...I..."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled a voice from the doorway.  
  
They turned to see Kouga staring at the two shocked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Whats wrong Kouga?"  
  
"Get your hands off of my wife!"  
  
"She ain't your wife!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you just stop!" Kagome cried as she wiped  
  
the tears away.  
  
"Look what you did Dog Turd! She's crying because of you!"  
  
Kouga stepped towards her.  
  
"Stay back!" she sat on the ledge of the window.  
  
Inuyasha came closer. "Kag..."  
  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she yelled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked her, frightened.  
  
"I don't know...somethings controlling me, I can't...I can't   
  
stop myself...it hurts...IT HURTS ME! I don't know what to do...Help  
  
me!" she moaned as she clutched her chest. She hit the stone tile.  
  
"KAGOME!" the men screamed. They both rushed to her. Kouga  
  
picked her up and carried her out the door.  
  
"Where do you think your taking her!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"To Sesshomaru."  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Sesshomaru will know how to help her!"  
  
"He kissed her Kouga!" Inuyasha confessed to him.   
  
"WHO!?"  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I'll kill him! I'll kill the bastard!"  
  
"I know, but Kagome returned it..."Inuyasha told him, pain   
  
tearing through his cold heart.  
  
"Wha..what..." Kouga said in disbelief.  
  
"She did! Dammnit she did!" Inuyahsa yelled in fury.  
  
"Why...why would she..." Kouga looked down upon her peaceful  
  
face. He moved her bangs out of her eyes. He kissed her forehead.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Kouga turned to face him. "I transformed her! She drank my blood,  
  
I should be the one who gets her."  
  
"No way! I met her first!"  
  
"I groped her first!" Miroku said as he walked out his door.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!" Kouga and Inuyasha both yelled.  
  
"Jeeze, fine. I just gotta go pee!" he walked towards the  
  
bathroom.   
  
Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "You can't have her! She's mine!"  
  
"Who said!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. she looked up at Kouga. He   
  
grinned at her.  
  
SLAP  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Ha. Look who talking now!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"I AM NO ONE'S TROPHY! I AM MY OWN PERSON YOU JERKS!" Kagome  
  
stomped into her room and slammed the door.  
  
The guys stared at her door and sweatdropped.   
  
"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" Kouga screamed. He walked back to his  
  
room.   
  
Inuyasha stared at the door with longing._ 'I wish I was in  
  
their with her, laying with her...WHAT! What am I thinking! AM I  
  
turning as perverted as Miroku? No...no...'_ he walked back to his room  
  
shaking his head sadly.  
  
Kagome opened her door and watched Inuyasha walk into his room.  
  
She sighed and closed it.  
  
  
  
Kikyo crept back into Inuyasha's room at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Where hae you been?' Inuyasha asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Out. Don't worry my love." she slid in next to him.  
  
"Kikyo, I want to know the truth. Now, where have you been?"  
  
"I told you, out." she snuggled next to him.  
  
"Stop. You can't just seduce me and think everything   
  
will be okay! Tell me Kikyo, now!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said sweetly.  
  
"You...what is that smell?" he sniffed her. "There is a scent   
  
all over you!" he sniffed again. Kikyo jumped out of the bed.  
  
"You reek of another man Kikyo! Who is it!? And you can't  
  
sweet talk your way out of it this time!"  
  
"I...have to go!" Kikyo ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"KIKYO! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Four doors opened. Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango stepped   
  
out. They all saw Kikyo run past them. Kikyo gave Kagome the nastiest  
  
look she could form as she passed her.   
  
"What's her problem?" Kagome said aloud.  
  
Everyone gave her a look. Kouga gave her a look, but it was a  
  
look of desire. She glared at him. He grinned. "I know you want me!"  
  
he said to her. She rolled her eyes, but blushed.   
  
"I'm going back to bed! The sun is up, and I don't want to   
  
burn to a crisp okay?" Sango said as she was about to close her door.  
  
"Can I come in with you?' Miroku asked her.  
  
"Back off Perv!"  
  
"Fine, but i will get you Sango! I will part my terrtitory!"  
  
he grinned at her.  
  
"UGH! PERVERT!" she screamed as she slammed her bedroom door.  
  
"Great way to get in with the ladies." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, because you gotta be courteious. respectful, and   
  
gracious." Kouga said as he kissed Kagome's hand.   
  
Inuyasha snarled.  
  
She blushed. "You know what, I think I'm gonna go to bed too."  
  
Kagome said as she slipped into her doorway. "Goodnight boys." she  
  
said as she shut her door.  
  
"Night, guys." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, night dog breath." Kouga smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah whatever wolf boy!" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's door   
  
and then shut his own.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru laid against his pillow._ 'Kagome...'_ he thought  
  
before he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Me-Well I need those votes so come on ppl...   
  
**REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME!** chants can be heard.  
  
Me-Yeah listen to the chanting...whoever is chanting...???? 


	18. Hiya Again!

Me- Wow guys guess what!!!??? Sesshy and Kagome won by...1 vote lol, so you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna let Sesshy and Kagome have their fun, then at the end she'll be with Inuyasha okay??? But now we have to vote for lemon, or not. I don't know about Koga but....Okay and people Rin is not in this story. Oh and yes, Sesshy is a vampire, Kagura is in this too but hardly okay and Ayami isn't in it either! That about raps it up I'll update as soon as possible!:) Okay...byes!:)  
  
Chelsea  
  



	19. Love Sprouts

Me- new chappie up Ppl!

Kagome stepped out into the hall. She looked left and right as she quickly crossed the hall towards Inuyasha's door. She opened it a crack to peek in. She could see Inuyasha lying upon his untidy bed. She could hear his snores emitnating from the dense walls. She watched him with longing and then quietly shut the door. She turned around to see Kikyo glaring at her.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing creeping into our room adn watching Inuyasha like...like some kind of stalker!"

"I...I wasn't trying to..."

"Yeah, whatever Kagome...you little slut! Leave my Inuyasha alone!" Kikyo yelled.

"I'm not doing anything to try to break you guys up...Kikyo," she muttered. 'Just saying her name makes me want to throw up!'

"I make you want to throw up, huh?" Kikyo said evilly.

Kagome stared at her speechless.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well you know what Kagome? Looking at you makes me want to throw up, you ugly, filthy, nasty little human! You think you're a real vampire! Ha, even if you are you're a pitiful excuse for one! Can't even get your own man, hahahahahha!" Kikyo teeth glinted in light as she laughed.

Kagome's eyes watered. "I...I..."

The door burst open and Inuyasha stepped out. "God! Can't you two shut up and give a man his rest?" he asked angerily but his expression softened as he stole look at Kagome's tear stained face. "Kagome, what..." he whirled on Kikyo. "What the hell did you do to her Kikyo!"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me! Now!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Inuyasha!" she glanced at Kagome. "See you around."

Inuyasha sighed as she walked down the hall and he turned to face Kagome. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for causing trouble between you and...Kikyo..." she finished.

He shook his head, then pulled her into a hug.

"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say that...I've been thinking about Sesshomaru...about what happened."

Inuyasha pulled away slightly, but Kagome held him in place. "I don't love him Inuyasha, not nearly as much as I do..." Kagome began and Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes full of love.

"Kagome, I feel something strong for you...I think I might..."

"What?"  
"I might be in..."

"Yes..." her eyes shone with impatience.

He grinned. "Here let me show you." he cupped her face in his hands and pulled it toward his. Their lips locked on impact. Kagome instinctively wanted to jump for joy but she held her place and matched Inuyasha's ferocious kisses. Finally he pulled back and looked at her. She blushed as she fixed her hair, a smile was planted on her face and she searched Inuyasha's eyes with her's. She knew she had to tell him, right then and there.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

Chelsea 3


	20. Naraku and Kikyo

Me- I dont own Inuyasha

Inuyasha- She's back!

Kagome- YAH!

Me- Alright, on with the story!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome told him that she loved him. Even after she kissed him, then left him standing

in the dim hallway with his mouth gaping open, staring at her door...he couldn't believe it. "She's so...outgoing," he said aloud.

He then smiled to himself and walked back to his room. He shook his head and got back in bed, pulling the covers tightly

over him. He tried to sleep but he had other things on his mind. _'Maybe she'll let me...probably not...'_ he sighed. _'I want her_

_so bad'_ his thoughts of her finally lifted him into a deep sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome yawned and streched, then she jumped off her bed. She smiled to herself and walked out into the hall to use the bathroom.

She saw Miroku standing next to Sango's door.

"Sango, baby...im sorry ok," she heard him say. "Please open the door."

Kagome shook her head as she walked by him. "What did you do _now_ Miroku," she asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Miroku told her.

"Ok, whatever." Kagome walked towards the bathroom. She didn't hear any one in it, so she walked inside. She opened

the door and gasped. "Um...im...sorry..." she tried to get the words out. Before her, was Kouga standing in the middle

of the bathroom...naked. He smiled at her and beckoned her in. "Come on in Kagome, I was just about to take my shower."

He laughed, showing his perfect white teeth. "Why don't you join me?"

"Um...no thats ok." She slammed the door. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she whipped around to see Inuyasha

staring at her.

"What's the matter Kagome? You're all red."

"Im fine." she blurted as she slid past him.

Just then Kouga opened the door. "Kagome! Come back! I was just kidding!" he yelled to her as she ran back to her room.

Inuyasha looked Kouga up and down and smirked. "No wonder she ran away Kouga, your body is repulsive," Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up you filthy, disgusting, ugly little..." Kouga stopped when he saw Narkau standing behind Inuyasha.

"Ah, Kouga..Inuyasha. How are my faithful servants of the night?" He asked them calmly.

Kouga tried to cover himself up.

"I ain't one of your "_servants_" Naraku." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

Naraku just smiled at him. "Well, I am to be on my way. Good day boys, or should I say night." Naraku laughed as he walked

away.

Kouga shook his head when Naraku was out of sight. "Man, that guy is wierd."

Inuyasha just growled. He looked back at Kouga. "Stay away from Kagome, Kouga."

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do Inu-trasha."

"Why you little..."

"Would you boys just stop arguing! Its enough hearing MIroku howling outside my door! I am trying to get some sleep, so SHUT UP!"

Sango yelled furiously from her door.

Inuyasha fumed as he walked back to his room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome sat on the ledge of her balcony and overlooked the garden. She remembered when she first saw Sesshoumaru. _'I can't _

_still think about him!' _she thought furiously. _'But he's so...Handsome...'_ She shook her head, _'And so is Inuyasha!' _Kagome sighed and

played with the hem of her laced nightgown. She sighed. "Men." she muttered aloud. She saw movement below her so she ran inside her room.

She peeked over the edge to see Kikyo and Naraku embracing. _'Woah,' _she thought as Naraku moved his hands across Kikyo's chest.

Kagome almost gagged as Naraku kissed Kikyo's bare neck. _'Any guy that would kiss Kikyo is blind.' _Kagome turned and went back to her

unmade bed and sat upon it. _'Should I tell Inuyasha of what i saw?' _she thought. Just then a painful feeling entered her chest. "Uh..." she

moaned. "I need...food..." she groaned as she fell of the bed. She crawled over to her cabinet and grasped the handle to open it. She found a

hidden vial of blood and drank hungrily from it. "Ah..." she said as she wiped he mouth and tried to get up. She climbed back on the bed and

laid there unmoving. She closed her eyes, and drifted off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Me- Sry its been a while since I made the chapters, but did you guys like it?


	21. Iris

Me- Ok I added Iris-(Innocent Angel's Child)

Me- Here we go

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga knocked on Miroku's door. "What?" Miroku called drowsily.

"Hey Miroku! They brought back some fresh meat!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Oh, too bad. cuz this one's a girl."

Miroku snapped his head up. "WHAT?" He flung open the door. He saw Kouga grinning at him. "Where is she?"

"She's in the front entrance." Kouga told him.

Miroku smiled. He walked towards the end of the hall. "Aren't you coming?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nah, I already got me a girl." He grinned.

Miroku shook hi head. "Whatever you say, man." He walked away

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Naraku smiled at the young woman lying on the cold marble. "Hello my dear." His fangs unsheathed and the girl gasped. "What are you?" she asked, frightened by his appearance.

"I am a vampire, of course." He told her. He looked her up and down. "And I am **very **hungry." He told her.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Oh, no." she moaned.

Miroku walked in and smiled at her. "Hey." He told her.

Naraku sighed. "Yes what is it?"

"Um…I came for the girl."

"What?" Naraku smiled. "I'm about to consume every ounce of blood from her, so I don't think she'll be of much use to you after I'm finished."

"Naraku, can't we keep her?"

"A woman is not a pet, Miroku."

"I know that…but she could be very useful…" Miroku said as he looked her over. He licked his lips.

The girl looked down at the floor.

Naraku sighed. "Fine, I'll just drink a little of her blood." He looked at Miroku. "You can change her yourself."

"Change me? Change me into what?"

"Shhhh…." Naraku told her as he rubbed her neck. He licked his lips and licked her smooth neck.

"I…." the girl started to say. Naraku bit into her neck and she sighed and he sucked the warm liquid from her veins. Miroku stood silent for several minutes.

Naraku smiled when he finished and wiped his mouth. "Ah, I feel better."

"Can I…" Miroku started to say.

"Yes, take the hag." Naraku said as he started to walk away.

Miroku looked at her and smiled. "What's your name?"

She lifted her head. "Iris."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha paced his room. "Kagome, you look very beautiful today…" he shook his head. "No, no…um…" he straitened his back. "Kagome I wondered if you would like to have a picnic under the stars?" He shrugged. "Kagome, I can't stop thinking of you. You consume every thought in my brain. I need you Kagome." He smiled.

Inuyasha looked into the mirror and fixed his nappy hair. He opened his door and stepped out into the hall. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he knocked upon her door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome wandered the halls of the castle. She could feel his presence everywhere. "Oh Inuyasha." She moaned, wanting him to hold her. She saw Sesshoumaru standing before her. He held out his hand and beckoned her out to the garden. She smiled and took his hand. He kissed it and her heart skipped a beat.

"How could you Kagome?" she heard Inuyasha say. "You told me you loved me!" he said.

"No, Inuyasha I do!"

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"No Inuyasha! Please wait! I do love you!"

"No!"

"**I LOVE YOU!"**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kagome sat upright in her bed. She feel beads of sweat upon her forehead. _'Why do I keep having these strange dreams?' _she thought. She heard a knock at her door. She pushed the hair off her face and opened it to see Inuyasha standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi." He told her.

"Uh…hi."

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic under the stars?" he asked her.

"Oh, well…sure." She smiled at him.

"Great."

They stood there just looking at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready." Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked inside her room.

"I like your room. It's…nice…"

"Thank you."

"Yeah…well I'll let you get dressed" he said. "Just meet me down in the gardens. Okay?"

"Okay."

He left her to change. Kagome smiled to herself and ran to her armoire.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Me- Like it?


End file.
